Kristopher HalfDragon: introductions
by Kris Strife
Summary: More Kristopher Half-Dragon. He actually meets more half breeds. More to come when I get around to it, not that anyone is actually reading this. Yes my characters do tend to have swords with strange powers, but I have a few with weapons other than swords.


This is an Inu Yasha fan fic I wrote. I own only Kristopher, Alan, SED, and the sword Fire Slash. Pretz and Daniel are owned by KK7, one of my real life friends, as is Pretz. I have her permission to use them. And although I could use the money, I don't own the Inu Yasha characters. 

Kristopher went sliding backwards from the punch, his dragon like wings extended, thick reptilian tail bracing him. He moved his hands out of their crossed defensive position, his half draconian body tensed for his opponents next move. As his foe, a demon currently in a human like shape, charged in, Kristopher neatly sidestepped and swung his clawed hand downwards, delivering a powerful blow. As the demon fell, Kristopher brought his foot up, kicking the demon hard enough to send him straight into the air. Acting quickly, Kristopher pulled out his double bladed dragon fang sword, Fire Slash, and charged it up. As flamed coursed over the sword, Kristopher held it straight up, skewering the falling demon and killing it. Lowering his sword and letting the demons rapidly decaying body slide off, Kristopher wiped his sword on the grass. Whirling his sword over his spiky haired head, Kristopher quickly returned it to his shoulder- mounted sheath.

"What a weakling," said Kristopher of his defeated foe, now nothing more than dry bones. "I barely had to put forth any effort. I hope this place, Japan I believe it's called, has any opponents worth my time."

Kristopher walked off, his orange and blue gi blowing in the wind and his reptilian wings held close to his back and scaly tail gleaming in the moonlight.

In another area of the forest, Inu Yasha and Kagome where having one of the normal nightly arguments.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome, causing the necklace on the silver haired, dog- eared half demon to glow. Inu Yasha suddenly fell out of the tree he was resting in. "Come on, its your turn to wash the dishes!"

Pretz, another half demon similar to Inu Yasha in appearance, and her newly immortal boy friend, Daniel, looked on.

"Every day it's the same thing," said the half saiyan Pretz. "You think he'd learn to just wash the dishes and get it over with by now."

"He's not the only hard headed half demon around here," said Daniel.

"If you weren't immortal, I'd kill you for that comment." Daniel privately thanked Alan Strife and Tirina for that. "Speaking of that, what do you think Alan and Tirina are up to now? Last I heard, the got engaged."

"You're kidding! We better prepare for the end of the universe then."

"Come on, you know that since Alan beat him twice, or would it be four times, he said that Alan was worthy. Besides, if the universe was going to end, it already would have."

"Ehh, good point," conceded Pretz. "Were we invited?"

"Of course. With out us, they would have died more than once along the way."

"With Alan, I'm not so sure. Knowing him, he would have found some way to win."

"Especially since Toby showed up."

"Speaking of her, how's she doing?"

"Don't know. Apparently she went off on her own. She heard rumors of a planet with some of her own species on it."

"Oh cool... quiet, they're back."

"Fine, fine, I'll do the stupid dishes," growled Inu Yasha. "But I won't like it."

"No one said you had to," said Kagome.

"What's going on?" asked the young fox spirit Shippo.

"Inu Yasha didn't want to take his turn washing dishes."

"Oh."

"Ouch!" yelled the priest Miroku, coming flying out from the trees and headfirst into another one.

"How are you try and watch me bathing!" yelled the demon hunter Sango, her hair still dripping.

"He's even more hard headed than Inu Yasha," said Daniel.

"Yeah, I know," responded Pretz.

After Sango had calmed down and Kagome was bandaging Miroku's head, Inu Yasha washed the dishes, cursing under his breath the entire time. After this finished and everything had calmed down, they went to bed. Inu Yasha stayed up, standing guard. Quietly, Pretz walked up and the two half demons began to talk.

"Can you sense it?" asked Pretz.

"You mean that strange power?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah I feel it," said Inu Yasha, looking out into the forest. "Have you noticed that it seems to be coming closer?"

"Yeah, it reminds me a little of Alan. But more of someone I knew a long, long time ago. In my life anyways. In the timeline, he hasn't even been born yet."

"You're right, there is a similarity between this and Alan," said Inu Yasha, hand unconsciously going to his hair that had just finished growing back. "But it's not exactly right, but it doesn't feel like SED's either. Too wholesome."

"What do you think it is?"

"Doesn't seem like any kind of demon, but it's not human either."

"I don't really recall having felt anything like it before."

"But still, it is familiar. What could it be?"

"I don't know. It's still too far away to smell."

"It's just increased in speed."

"It seems to have gone airborne too."

"Well, what ever it is, it's headed this way and will be here by morning."

"Should we tell the others?"

"I think we can handle it."

"Okay." Pretz disappeared back into the darkness again, leaving Inu Yasha to his lonely vigil.

Kristopher was soaring over the treetops, scaly wings outstretched. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of nighttime flight. He was heading in the direction of at least two strong energies. Even his eyes couldn't see them from this distance.

"Hopefully, these will be a bit more of a challenge," he said to himself. Yawning, he landed in a tree. "But first, I need a little sleep."

In another clearing, the demon Sheshomaru, Inu Yasha's half brother, felt Kristopher's energy as well. He was also at a loss to describe it.

"Janken, that power was headed towards my little brother, wasn't it?"

"Yes master," said the small, green creature.

"Interesting. What do you say we pay Inu Yasha a visit?" said the demon, smiling wickedly. "Then we can see exactly what that creature is."

Dawn broke to reveal Inu Yasha sitting in the crook of a tree near Kagome. Pretz was now standing guard looking in the direction of the approaching energy. Sheshomaru was hiding in the nearby forest watching as the others awakened.

"That was a great night's sleep," said Miroku, still bandaged. The others agreed with him as Inu Yasha moved over to were Pretz was standing in one jump.

"Well, what of our visitor?" he asked.

"It stopped moving about three hours before sunrise. It started moving again at sunrise, faster this time" responded Pretz.

"How much time do we have?"

"Maybe thirty minutes. Can you stall them?"

"Why bother. Kagome will want breakfast, as will Shippo. We won't move till then."

"Good point."

"How could I fall asleep for three hours!" yelled Kristopher. "I'm surprised that they haven't moved. It's not like I'm hiding my power. I'll have to eat in flight."

Kristopher reached into his pocket, pulling out a large piece of smoked, dried meat. He began to tear pieces of it off. After finishing it, he pulled out a good-sized drink container. Removing the lid, he took a large drink.

"Mmmm... nothing like dragon fruit juice. Need to get more dried wyvern meat. I'm almost out." Kristopher then looked ahead where the power sources were. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. It looks like another strong power has joined them."

Pretz and Inu Yasha were sitting in two trees, eating and waiting. Pretz sniffed the air again.

"Come on out Sheshomaru," she yelled. "I know that you're there. I can smell you."

"Took you long enough. I've been here since before sunrise," said the demon, walking out from his hiding place.

"Why are you slinking around here?" asked Inu Yasha. "That's not your style."

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to see what that creature is."

"You sensed it too?"

"Yes."

Pretz sniffed the air again. Her eyes widened when she recognized the scent of the creature. "I don't believe it," she said. "I didn't think that those existed."

"What? What is it?" asked Inu Yasha.

"It's half dragon."

"What!"

"There it is, up in the air!"

Kristopher saw the clearing and began to prepare for a landing. With his superhuman sight, he could clearly pick out Pretz, Inu Yasha and Sheshomaru despite being almost two miles in the air. He could even count the hairs on Pretz and Inu Yasha's ears.

"Hello down there demons," he yelled. "My name is Kristopher Half-Dragon. I am searching for a worthy opponent. Do you think you can keep up?"

"Yeah, bring it!" yelled back Inu Yasha.

"Alright. Take this, Dragon Dive!" Kristopher yelled, angleing down as energy charged over his body, the front most part taking on the appearance of a dragon's head.

This powerful blast of energy moved down towards the group. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo got out of the way, dragging Sango with them. Pretz, Inu Yasha and Sheshomaru prepared for the impact. But not even their strength could protect them from this attack. The force of the explosion sent Them flying into trees. When the light faded and the smoke cleared, Kristopher could be seen standing unharmed at the bottom of a crater. As they staggered to their feet, Kristopher began to mock them.

"Come on can't you do better than that?" he asked.

"I'll show you!" yelled Inu Yasha pulling out the demon fang sword Tetseiga.

He rushed Kristopher swinging sideways. Kristopher neatly jumped over the blade. Before he could even land, Pretz, who had snuck behind him, jumped into the air and swung downwards with her sword, forcing Kristopher to draw his own blade. When the two swords met, their energies reacted oddly causing an explosion that sent Pretz, Kristopher and Inu Yasha flying.

"I guess dragon and demon energies don't mix well," said Kristopher, already back on his feet.

Suddenly Sheshomaru formed his energy whip and swung down at Kristopher who dodged it easily. Before Sheshomaru could recover and swing again, Kristopher had covered the distance and was punching and kicking Sheshomaru, his fists and feet moving so fast that there appeared to be four of each.

"Megaton Punch!" Kristopher yelled, focusing his power into a punch that caused an explosion with the power of an atomic blast when it smashed into Sheshomaru's body. He was sent flying from the force of the half dragon's attack.

"This is getting boring," Kristopher said. "I'm gonna finish this. Unless you can give me a good reason to continue this farce. After all, none of you are a match for me. Urk!"

Just then Kagome, in a rare display of talent for the bow and arrow, managed to hit Kristopher right in the middle of the back.

"Got him! Quick Inu Yasha, take him down!" yelled Kagome.

"Right," he responded, charging Kristopher, claws bared. "how about an Iron Claw Soul Stealer!"

"Fire Dragon Slash!" Kristopher yelled back, his hand beginning to glow red with flame coming off his claws.

The two attacks met, causing an even larger explosion that before, one from which not even Kristopher could escape unharmed. When the dust cleared, Kristopher could be seen standing in a crater, his clothes giving off a small amount of smoke.

"That was... pretty good," the half dragon told the two hanoi. "But not good enough. ACK!"

Just then, Sheshomaru snuck up in his gigantic, demonic dog form and snatched Kristopher up in his mouth. Suddenly Sheshomaru's jaws began to open. Kristopher, blood streaming from several wounds, was holding them apart preparing to escape.

"Come on Inu Yasha!" Pretz yelled. "Kristopher can't defend himself!"

"Right!" Inu Yasha answered.

The two half demons pulled out their demon fang swords and swung them, sending two beams of power towards Kristopher. Both connected, knocking him back into Sheshomaru's mouth. Not long after the jaws clamped down, a strange light began to shine from between them. Suddenly, they opened and Kristopher came flying out surrounded by a strange aura and bleeding from two long slashes on his chest.

"Congratulations. Looks like you've forced me to use everything I've got!" the half-dragon warrior yelled.

His aura began to take on the shape of a gigantic dragon. It began to develop features and appear more solid as Kristopher faded. Before long he was replaced by a gigantic dragon, wings spread and claws bared. He effortlessly picked up Sheshomaru in his gigantic dog form and threw him over one hundred yards. He turned to the two half demons and roared. He opened his mouth and began drawing in energy. He focused it into a sphere in his mouth. It expandeded until it filled his mouth. He then threw his head back, then brought it foreward releasing the blast of energy upon the two half demons.

When the smoke and dust cleared, both of the half demons where unconscious. The dragon faded revealing Kristopher, his wounds still present and bleeding. Blade in hand he limped over to the uncouncious half demons. Before he could kill them Daniel got in his way.

"Move human..." Kristopher said with difficulty. "I'm going to kill these two half demons."

"I won't let you," Daniel said boldly. "They're my friends and the female is my wife."

"One of them's female?"

"It's kind of hard to tell but yeah, that one is," Daniel responded pointing to the uncouncious Pretz.

Kristopher then noticed Kagome attempting to drag Inu Yasha away.

"Leave him alone!" Kristopher yelled at her.

"No way!" she said boldly. "I won't let you kill him."

"He's a half breed, and you don't hate him?"

"No I don't," Kagome yelled. "Don't tell him, but I think I might actually love him.

"This, this place is different from where I come from... I was hated there and blamed for everything that went wrong."

"Sounds like my past," said Inu Yasha as he regained consciousness.

"Can't really compare it to anything in mine," Pretz groaned as she woke up and tried to stand.

"Hmm... perhaps, I misunderstood... Maybe I shouldn't have thrown the tree legged dog thing."

"That's alright actually. We don't really like him."

"Oh... Okay..."

"He's my brother," said Inu Yasha, "embarrassing as it is. He's full demon though."

"Ah, I know what its like having a full bred brother who wants you dead. Well... My apologies. I guess I'll be on my way."

"Why don't you come with us?" said Sango. "Your strength would be greatly appreciated."

"Maybe we'll be able to defeat Naraku."

"Naraku! Fine, I'll stay with you. I've got my own reasons for it though."

"Heh, everyone here does."

Kristopher smiled.


End file.
